A Percy Jackson and the Olympians OC
by Snakespur
Summary: If anyone likes these ideas, feel free to turn it into a story, this was just something that's been on my mind for awhile but I just don't have enough time to write the story, just send me a PM if you're interested (after all I'd like to see what you can come up with involving my unlikely hero.)


Something of an Idea  
_I don't think I really need to add any disclaimers but I'll do so anyway, this OC is mine, any other characters mentioned in this "idea" belong to Rick Riordan, I'm in no way, shape or form receiving any money or benefits from doing this, I was just bored really. I apologize for any mis-spellings and grammar issues._

Just seeing how this whole upload to fan fiction works, I'm thinking of submitting a one shot of an OC character that I haven't thought up yet. This OC will be in Percy Jackson and the Olympians as the one and only son of Artemis. Not only will he be the only son of Artemis but his physical characteristics will be different from what you might expect. Instead of a "handsome hero" that you might find in most stories, this un-named male OC will be weighing in at around 230-250 lb with a bit of a belly. Personality wise, this guy will be a very kind man with an even temper and surprising patience with only a fraction of the insecurity one might expect from someone of his body type. Despite this small flaw, he has an underlying sense of determination of not letting what others say about his weight stop him from doing the things he loves and what is right, he isn't the kind to let others push him around and he won't hesitate to stand up for himself and others in a calm reasonable manner of course. I'm thinking of making him into somewhat of a glutton but not enough to really put others off.

As far as origin, this OC is pretty much abandoned by both parents, Artemis, for obvious reasons does everything she can in keeping his existence a secret from the other Olympians, (After all if someone discovers that he so-called virgin goddess has a son, this calls into question everything that she stands for.) as far as the Father goes, well, he can't really be a pleasant guy if he's able to force Artemis to put out can he? Basically my OC is abandoned and found by a rich family who end up adopting him. However, this family only decides to take on the care of a child to appear more "family-like" and thus improve social standing. Yes, this family cares more about appearances and social status and the only reason our chubby hero appears well-fed is because a scrawny and sad looking kid calls into question the integrity of the rich family's behavior and parenting skills.

Despite his upbringing, my chubby OC is quite an easy going, level-headed and nice guy once you bother to get to know him. However, every hero has a fatal flaw right? And for my OC, his fatal flaw is a general lack of trust in people, despite how nice he is, my OC still feels uncomfortable about letting anyone too close, people making fun of his rotund appearance and a general lack of parental love in his upbringing are the main reasons for this.

Despite being surrounded by money, his adopted parents don't really let him handle to much of the stuff, not really believing their adopted son to be trustworthy enough to handle large sums of cash. As far as hobbies go, he spends his time playing video games and reading up on the outdoors, longing for the chance to explore the outside world. (After all a son of rich parents that appears to be nothing more than a brutish outdoorsmen and wild man is basically social suicide in the eyes of the upper crust.)

Despite Artemis's best attempts at keeping her son's existence a secret, Apollo, being Artemis's closest family finds out about her only child. I was thinking of a scene where Apollo tries his best to convince Artemis to guide my OC to Camp Half-Blood but to no avail. Eventually it's Apollo who ends up guiding my large but lovable dude to the camp. As far as how he gets there and the circumstances of this sudden change, well I haven't thought of it yet, only that my guy gets there eventually and the identity of his Divine parent remains a secret at the start.

Oh yeah, as far as time-frame goes, I was thinking of making this after the Last Olympian but before the "Lost Heroes" series of books. Now if I remember correctly, at the end of the Last Olympian, Percy asks the Gods to make a new rule stating that all half-bloods must be claimed by their Divine parent, when asked what he wanted from the Olympians. Well this story is rolling with the idea that he DIDN'T ask for that rule and instead was granted something else, what the something else is, I dunno, haven't thought of it yet. Yeah I'm changing it up a bit, it's my story after all.

Abilities and Powers

Now, unlike most half-bloods, my OC doesn't really have any hint of the powers and abilities that he inherited from Artemis, only a love and curiosity of the outdoors. I just think it'd make for a better story if Artemis "Locks away" any abilities that she may have passed on to her son in an effort to keep his origin a secret. These abilities will later become unlocked when her secret is out and only by the direct order of Zeus and the rest of the Olympian council. What the fate of Artemis is after it's found that the virgin-goddess isn't much of a virgin anymore is… well I haven't thought of it yet. Onto the good stuff: 

Ability to talk to all animals

Excellent vision and hearing at night (Since Artemis is goddess of the moon and she's a hunter, I figured this would be a reasonable thing to have. As a son of Artemis, my OC would already have increased hearing and sights just like wild predators have and that'd only increase as during the night.)

Fantastic Wood lore or ability to survive outside, which includes knowing how to read animal signs, trails, etc. better than everyone else.

Generally much stronger at night with that strength only increasing the more the moon is revealed in the night sky. (I was thinking since Artemis is goddess of the moon and stars, it'd make sense that my OC would be stronger at night and would grow much stronger still as the phases of the moon cycle through, where he'd be only slightly stronger in general if there was a crescent moon out with that strength only increasing as more of the moon appears in the sky as the days go by.)

Since Percy is able to tell exactly where he is at sea, I was thinking that my OC might have a similar ability when in the woods.

A form of Astral projection, being able to transfer his "Soul" into animals and take control of their actions (with the animal's permission of course)

Excellent stamina and basically being able to adapt to all types of environments from forests to mountains to deserts and savannahs etc. (yes, despite my OC's somewhat chunk appearance, I'm making him the endurance type, the way I see it, you need to be the endurance type in order to hunt effectively.)

Very stealthy (this one's pretty obvious; to be a great hunter you need to know how to avoid being seen.)

I hope I didn't make my OC out to be super powerful, the way I see it my guy really isn't that strong when you consider demi-gods like Percy and his mastery over the ocean and Thalia's ability to shoot freakin' lightning bolts. I'm trying to make my guy out to be the "survivor" type, not really the offensive type, more of a defensive-and-ability-to-endure-through-hell-and-h igh-water kind of guy.

Weapons and fighting style

Being the son of Artemis my guy's a marksmen but instead of using a bow like what you might expect, my guy's weapon of choice is a bolt-action hunting rifle eventually given to him by some kid in Hephaestus (again I haven't really thought of the details.)

Ammo of choice of course is Celestial bronze rounds.

If things get up-close and personal for our rotund hero he keeps the classic buoy knife in reserve and a smaller blade in his shoe. (why not?)

In keeping with the Artemis theme, I was thinking of giving my guy an animal companion I know this is sort of like World of Warcraft but if I remember right, the Hunters of Artemis had their own animal companions. I was thinking bear or the classic wolf as the animal of choice.

When my OC is not using his rifle, it takes the form of a Thermos (yes you read that right) I'm thinking why not? Percy's sword is a pen when not in use and Thalia's shield takes the form of a bracelet. When it's time to use the rifle my OC just takes off the cup and presses a hidden button; however the Thermos is still fully functional when it's not in "rifle form" and is able to store various soups and what not, where the soup goes when the Thermos is in "rifle form" is one of the biggest mysteries of my character…" (yeah I'm making the rifle into a Thermos for a bit of fun, so sue me lol.)

The Wrap up

Well these are all my ideas, I don't know if I'll turn it into a story or not but if anyone wants to take these ideas and go right ahead with a story than by all means go for it. I just request that you PM me if you're interested, after all I'd like to know if my OC is going to be used. I mainly put this up on fan fiction just to see what it looks like up on the site.


End file.
